


The Mountain

by the_genderman



Series: My Poems [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dreamscapes, M/M, Poetry, Songfic, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: A dark-ish dreamscape poem, Bucky in cryo.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: My Poems [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831720
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	The Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> Does this count as songfic? _Highly_ inspired by like two days binge-listening to Wardruna’s “Lyfjaberg” and “NaudiR.”

Every night as I freeze to death  
The mountain rises before me.  
The cold crawls in  
Cracking and breaking and reforming  
Ice for my bones, frozen stone for my heart  
Creeping rime on metal.  
Every night the mountain calls to me  
Voiceless, it whispers  
A ghost, sighs from a past I cannot remember  
Voiceless, it calls me  
Draws me like iron to a magnet.  
Dead pale  
Clouds above me, the mountain rises  
From the snow beneath my feet  
I curl my toes, feel it burn through my soles  
Cold fire  
I shiver as it burns me away, bares me to the soul.  
I climb.  
The wind screams with my voice.  
I climb.  
Still the mountain calls.  
I climb.  
At the peak, the mountain falls  
Away  
Plunging into the sea.  
At the peak he waits. Every night.  
Every night he beckons me.  
_Take my hand  
Come with me.  
Come with me  
Let the waters thaw your heart._  
Every night I recoil  
Two magnets, twisted pole to pole  
He reaches for me and I cannot  
Reach him.  
Clouds swallow the moon and the mountain opens  
Swallowing me.  
He fades.  
I shatter.  
In the morning, I will be remade, blank as the sky.  
And at nightfall the mountain will call me  
Once again.

\-----

He beckons me.  
_Take my hand._  
He is my magnet  
And I am iron.  
His hand touches mine, as ethereal as moonlight  
But solid as stone.  
He beckons me, leads me  
I step into the air and  
Plunge  
Fall  
Into the sea.  
We sink, the waters embrace us.  
_Let the waters thaw your heart._  
We rise, gasping above the waves  
Alive.


End file.
